Borderlands 3-C (Cartoon crossover)
by Yarheeguy
Summary: 4 new Vault Hunters joined the Crimson Raiders to fight against the Children of the Vault, they will face challenges and one heck of a journey, as this is the tale of Borderlands 3, where the 4 Vault Hunters are from other cartoon series (rated T for language and slight bloody violence)
1. Chapter 1

**well look at that! I'm going to put the first chapter of this new fanfiction the day Borderlands 3 comes out, even though I haven't played it yet, I do have the game and my first choice will be Fl4k, but is due to the fact that the opening cinematic is already shown more earlier and I've looked at a bit of youtube videos of the game to give an understanding for the intro, I decided to start writing, giving a taste for what's to come**

**also this fanfiction will contain Borderlands 3 spoilers, I recommend getting and playing the game before reading further chapters**

**anyway, enjoy**

* * *

_***Cue Put It on the Line by the Heavy***_

In the middle of nowhere, a Psycho with tattoos and a mask was curious of a big sign that reads 'we are the children of the vault' having thought about joining while scratching his back with a dead arm, probably from someone he killed.

Unknown to him, a creature was lurking, who notice the psycho, but kept quiet so the Psycho won't notice.

As the Psycho finish scratching his back, a piece of paper appeared from the gust of winds, but the Psycho didn't notice, but he he did notice the piece of poop that he stepped on the moment he stepped back, he turn to find something to wipe, he found the piece of paper and grabbed it to wipe the poop off his foot, while the creature comes ever closer to him.

After wiping the poop off and smelling it, the Psycho then notice the creature on the other side of the road, it was a small frog-like creature with orange glowing eyes and a green hat, the Psycho was curious and excited to see such a creature, as it might have interesting meat to eat, he gotten his saw stick ready, as he steps into the road, ready to attack the creature.

Then he got hit by bandit cars.

* * *

The piece of paper then float around the place, being lost until it was grabbed by a hand, a girl who wore a short sleeve jacket. Shorts and boots, she had slightly dark skin and big brown hair, she then looked at the frog creature as it jumps onto the black part of her hand, she looked at the frog-like creature and smiled, then looked at the piece of paper.

_WANTED, JOIN THE CRIMSON RAIDERS_

As she looks at the paper, three more people joined her, a boy wearing a hat, jacket a heart shaped necklace and baggy trousers that goes down to his shoes.

A girl who wore a skirt and boots with points on the end, who had tattoos on the right side of her body, as well as the face.

And a girl who wore a yellow and green mask that resembles a kitty cat, a pink ripped shirt and orange pants, with scars all over her body.

As the girl in shorts looked at the poster, she then looked at the location where she can join the Crimson Raiders, only to find the place burned down, but still standing.

The Bandits inside the building start to play around in the place, tearing up banners, spray painting tables and walls, a psycho and a midget even arm wrestle, up until four strangers walked up at the entrance and saw the psychos and bandits ruining the place, while the bandits notice them and wasn't happy to see them.

The girl in shorts then throw her frog that threw up acid at the two bandits who were arm wrestling, it landed on their arms as it began to melt through the skins, the two scream while the frog landed on the counter as one of the bandits tries to kill it with a rifle, but before he could shoot, the frog used his tongue to grab the rifle and with ridiculous strength, fling the weapon all the way to the girl in shorts, who grabs it and start firing, while the three starts to run inside the place getting themselves ready.

The girl in shorts then looked at the frog, who hops all the way back to her shoulder and smiles while firing.

**Anne and Sprig as The Survivors**

Outside of the bar, a boy starts running towards the bandits, having a shotgun, he shoots the first bandit then took his pistol and quickly shoot at more bandits, his speed was fast that no one was able to track it, one bandit was confused until he was stabbed in the back from a knife by the boy who then took his rifle and points it at other bandits.

**Dipper as The Scavenger**

As he shoots, a midget tries to jump attack him, until he was blasted by and energy projectile, in which a girl in skirt fired, who now had blue energy wings that resembles a butterfly, she then starts blasting all around the bandits that tries to attack Dipper and the girl in the mask.

**Star as The Siren**

The girl in the mask then starts running back at the bar, using her make-shift hatchet to butcher the bandit at the door, she looks up to see a bandit with no mask, but with a big beard, the girl in the mask then threw her hatchet at the man, which hits on his shoulder, but didn't fall, she ran up to him, pulling up a pistol as she leap onto him then starts shooting at two bandits who was trying to attack Anne, as the beard man fall to the ground, the girl then pull back the hatchet and start striking at the dead beard man repeatedly

**Mabel as the Kitty Killer**

Dipper then pulled back Mabel who finished attacking the dead beard man as they went outside and regroup with the 2 girls, they then see bandits running towards them while cars starts driving to ram them, but then Star jumped into the air and made a great wave of power onto the cars, launching them and the bandits into the air as they blow up one by one, the remains then went over the four as Star descends down onto the ground.

One car was still going, but Mabel gotten a grenade then threw it under the car which exploded.

The four then looked at the explosion, feeling proud for what they done as they stare at the empty badlands of Pandora, they waited there for a bit until an armored plate bus slowly arrived then came to a stop right in front of them.

"Ah, it's a beautiful day full of opportunity" a man inside the bus said as he comes out revealing Marcus, the man known for selling guns across the universe.

"So, who's coming?"

* * *

"New Vault Hunters huh? Names Marcus, you've picked a hell of a time to join the Crimsons Raiders" Marcus said as the four Vault Hunters had a conversation to each other.

"That was amazing back there, we fought those bad guys like heroes" Anne said cheerfully as her frog croaked, "oh yeah, we didn't even say anything, or know our names, I'm Anne and this is my partner in crime, Sprig" Dipper then turn to see Anne who has the frog on her arm, the frog spat in which the saliva burned a tiny part of the bus, "my name is Dipper, this is my twin sister Mabel, I know she's a psycho, but I'm trying to help her" "MABEL DOESN'T WANT HELP" his twin screamed through her mask, "MABEL WANTS NAME OF KITTY KILLER TO BE KNOWN IN THE GALAXY!" "so I thought that joining the Crimson Raiders might help" everyone then turn to the siren, who felt a bit embarrassed, but got the urge to speak, "I'm Star, and yes, I am a Siren." Star then hold her blonde hair to hide her shyness from everyone starting at her, as she still wasn't confident around people she doesn't know, "well, looks like we got a hell of a team, me and frog buddy, a boy in a hat, a siren and a psycho, we might tear this whole universe a new one" Anne chuckled as everyone stay seated looking at the front part of the bus.

Suddenly all four the Vault Hunters gotten a voice and a image of a red haired woman, "good to see someone survived the attack" Dipper was jumped to see the image, Anne was eyes wide open, Star also jumped but curious while Mabel, being crazy as she is, shouted the second the image appeared, "MABEL SEES RED LADY, WHO IS RED LADY!" Anne looked at the masked girl, "you can see her too? I thought it was my mind playing tricks." "it's a Siren, like me" Star then pointed out, feeling more shocked as soon as she saw the image "could it be…"

"I'm Lilith, Commander of the Crimson Raiders, Bandits you fought are part of a cult, hunting for the Vaults, you and I are going to find them first, our scout will be waiting for you, good luck."

The image then disappeared, leaving everyone confused yet informed, "well, that was something new" Star said as the bus starts to slow down, "this is your stop Vault Hunter" everyone then stood up from their seats as the bus comes to a stop, "alright, let's get Vault Hunting" Dipper said, who was the one in front of everyone else, Marcus then turns to see the four "try to stay alive, I hate to lose new customers" he then chuckle, leaving everyone disturbed as they left the bus, as everyone stepped off the bus, Marcus stepped on the peddle and drove away, not before saying one more thing. "and welcome to Pandora!"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bus left, the four Vault Hunters saw a tiny robot with one wheel coming towards them, in their guess, it would be the scout that Lilith was talking about, but they knew that it was a certain robot, one that everyone was annoyed at.

"Hey, you must be the new recruits, I am a CL4-TP Stewart bot, but you can just call me, general Claptrap of the Crimson Raiders, what's your names?"

"I'm Anne, and this is my buddy Sprig" Anne introduce while pointing at his frog.

"I'm Star Butterfly of Mewni, well was of Mewni" Star said, looking around at everyone else.

"I'm Dipper and this is my sister," "THE KITTY KILLER!" Mabel shouted, interrupting his brother's introduction, but he finished his sentence, "my sister Mabel…"

"Thanks, I'll pre-order your tombstones just in case" Claptrap said, leaving everyone unsettled, "now those jerks who try to murder you are the Children of the Vault, a bandit cult that follow their creepy leaders with blind devolution, which reminds me, if you all are going to follow my beck and call, you need an ECHO device" Claptrap then pulls out four ECHO devices, "thanks but I already gotten my trusty ECHO" Dipper said as he pats his ECHO-2 as it starts vibrating, he quickly took it out to see what's wrong until it starts to cause errors, on screen it said 'error, self-destruct active' he panicked and threw the ECHO device far enough to explode, "okay, never mind." He said as he gets Claptrap's ECHO, "yeah, those ECHO 2 don't work anymore and are re-branded as grenades, but the new ECHO 3 is slightly more powerful and expensive" Claptrap then gave each one to Anne, Star and Mabel, with each one trying to turn on their ECHO device, once all of their devices are active, Claptrap gave new orders.

"Now listen up recruits, Lilith order us to take over a Children of the Vault Propaganda centre, time to show those culty weirdos that no one messes with the Crimson Raiders, follow me recruits, TO GLORY!"

"GLORY!" Mabel shouted as she follows Claptrap, with everyone else following them behind, as they arrived near a Quick-Change machine, "before we can reek our righteous vengeance you'll need to register your ECHO at this Quick-Change," the four then looked at the machine, which has a digital screen showing head and bodies changing, they had used Quick-Change before, to change their clothes or appearance, while recording any style they were interested in, "once we defeat the Cult, I'll be famous, and when I'm signing autographs, I need you looking sharp while defending me from my legions of fan slash stalkers" "yeah, like that ever happens" Dipper said as he and the other Vault Hunters register their ECHO devices to the Quick-Change, suddenly they get a User Acknowledgment notice on their devices, Anne grants at the sight of it, "it's one of those user agreements with extremely long words that nobody reads, lame, skip it" she said as she presses okay on the agreement along with Mabel who pressed the okay button before anyone notice, however, Dipper and Star looked at the agreement, "seriously? You read them" Anne said, "what, I'm just making sure there's nothing bad in the agreement" "dude, it's an ECHO device, just skip it, both of you" Star then looked at the girl in shorts, "are you sure?" she said as she had her finger in the okay button, with a simple nod, she presses it, leading to Dipper also pressing the button on his device so that no one would be annoyed.

"The Propaganda center is this way" Claptrap said as he goes forward through the canyons, with the Vault Hunters in follow.

"Propaganda center is up ahead" the robot said as they gone through between two steep cliffs As they see the Propaganda center, "those cultists have been killing Crimson Raiders from left and right, they totally suck skag balls, but I got a fool proof plan to kick their culty asses" Claptrap then turns to see the Propaganda center, which has no one guarding the place but have many signs, especially a big one that reads 'Children of the Vault'.

"I've hid a hidden weapons cash nearby, stay quiet and follow my every move. It's stealth time"

The Vault Hunters expect for them to be quiet and try to stay in the shadows so none one can see them, but in reality, Claptrap was zig-zaging around the open place while humming loudly a stealth song, the only person who fell for this was Mabel, who crouch with her hatchet in hand, while everyone else just walked slowly behind.

"So, are you new to Pandora?" Dipper started a conversation with the two girls, even though they try to be stealthy, it's just Claptrap being Claptrap, "nah, I'm actually from one of the Eden planets, but been moving planet to planet ever since my journey began" Anne smiled, feeling proud of her journey, "and what about you?" Dipper pointed to Star, "you said you're from Mewni? never heard that planet before" Star had her tattoo hand on her non tattoo arm, trying to explain, "well that's because Mewni is a more hidden planet, they don't like outsiders, but some of the big manufactures comes in and out for foreign supplies, I had to go inside a Hyperion supply shuttle in order to get off that planet" "I can relate" Anne commented, as Claptrap was crawling on the floor, with Mabel following on the floor.

"I used an escape pod to get off a ship so I can have a totally different life and look at me now" Anne's frog then rabbited, which made Anne turn to face him, "yeah, that's where I found you buddy" Sprig then croaked again, "big boy you are, high five" Anne then pat her pet frog, leaving Star and Dipper a bit confused to what they heard, it was as if she can understand her frog and hearing things that they can't.

They then arrived at the weapons cash as Claptrap finished his 'stealth time' going near a detonator, "perfect, once we complete our mission Lilith has to promote me to super general" from hearing that, it made them think that Lilith just made Claptrap general just so he can shut up. Which makes sense as Claptrap whacked the detonator, that caused the stuff that was hiding the case to explode loudly.

"So we're blowing stealth out of the window?" Star said as she see the cash case, "relax, on Pandora, it's actually super weird if something NOT exploding" "that makes some sense" Dipper said, "I've been living on this hell of a planet for two years, and every day, something bounds to explode, I mean, there is cereal that was made to explode, which is why I never hold a Torgue weapon." He said as the four grab their pistols, which each are a Vladof designed pistol, they remembered having their weapons back when they were fighting bandits before the bus, but they left them behind, though a pistol was a nice start.

Claptrap then goes towards the entrance o the Propaganda center, that has a big locked metal door, impossible to go through "now wait here, I'll talk my way in, become their king and you'll surprise slaughter them in cold blood, watch and learn recruit!"

"This is not going to work" Dipper said, "well it's Claptrap, there's a good reason why they were discontinued and shut down" Anne added as Claptrap tries to call out to anyone behind the door, then an eyeball pops out of the side, "this is Shiv holy influencer of the Children of the Vault, what do you want Crapbot" the eyeball shouted, giving more doubts that Claptrap's plan would work, "hello blood thirsty maniac, it is I, slayer of the destroyer and super general of the Crimson Raiders"

As Claptrap talks, Star was a little confused, "wait, so how come they were discontinued?" "because they are annoying and can't do a simple job right? I heard of one still operational, but now I'm regretting to meet him"

"Ugh, let me think about that" the eyeball said as it turns around as if they were thinking, then thought of an answer, "okay, we're going to surrender, please don't kill us Crapbot"

"That's what I thought, open the doors immediately for your new king" Claptrap replied, "easy, easy, I'm coming out, just wait right there" then the eyeball went inside the side of the wall.

"Something tells me that this is a trap" Dipper quickly said as he rushed to hid behind the busted car, with Star and Anne following, "yeah, I think they might come out shooting, that crapbot is totally dead" they then peek to see Claptrap and Mabel, "MABEL WILL AID KING TO GLORY!" she screams raising her hatchet.

"Another victory for the Crimson Raiders, hey I feel funny…" suddenly bits of scrap starts to float, and Claptrap felt as if he was stuck to one place, Mabel looked but also seemed to be pulled as well, "oh no" Dipper noticed and try to save his sister as Claptrap was pulled towards the door, being stuck on it, Dipper hold Mabel's body so she wouldn't be pulled as well, then suddenly her mask was pulled to Claptrap's eye, then quickly pull to a giant magnet, leaving Claptrap and Mabel's mask stuck.

Star and Anne jumped out of the hiding spot to see Mabel, without her mask, she looked exactly like Dipper, except with female features on the face and scars around her cheek and eye, she had a shocked face as she touched her scarred cheeks, "they took my face" she said, tightly grips her hatchet, "THEY TOOK, MY KITTY FACE!" Mabel roared as she charges inside the Propaganda Centre, leaving the rest to follow her.

* * *

They had to go through a brutal fight against the Children of the Vault, Dipper, Star and Anne went guns blazing while Mabel slashes anyone who tries to kill her, being enraged for the fact that they took her kitty mask.

After waves of bandits and psychos, they've reached the middle of the Propaganda Centre, Dipper notice a chest on the far side of the area and opens it to find four shields, "great" he said, as he equips the highest shield he can find, "guys, here's some shields" he then threw them to Anne, Star and Mabel who kept fighting, as soon as all the bandits in the area are dead, Claptrap, who had been hanging on the magnet with Mabel's mask shouted to their leader, "Hey Shiv! All your dumb friends are dead, I challenge you to a trial by combat, but because I'm stuck on this magnet, my loyal champion shall vanquish you in my stead."

The doors of the confession chamber opened, "come on in heretic! I haven't met my sacrifice quota for the day."

The four then ended inside the confession chamber, where Shiv, a psycho jumps into the middle of the room, "I'm gonna sharpen my blade on your spine!"

**SHIV**

**Brought a Knife to a Gun Fight**

"Geez, what did that dude do to get that large arm" Anne said as she was ready her pistol, until Mabel steps in front of them, "FRIENDS DON'T FIRE, KING ORDERS FOR COMBAT, ONE BY ONE COMBAT" she then threw her hatchet up in the air and catch the handle with her hand, "you seem worthy to join our cause, why join the heretics?" Shiv points his arm knife at the psychotic girl, "BECAUSE DIP POT IS STRONGEST AND YOU TOOK MY FACE!" "if that's what you want, THEN LET'S FIGHT!" just as shiv started wave his knife around, he was suddenly strucked by Mabel's hatchet, it went deep on the mask, from the impact to the face, Shive suddenly collapses onto the ground, "MABEL IS VICTOR! I HAVE PLEASED THE KING!" she said as she ran towards the dead Shiv and starts hacking his body, laughing psychotically.

"Just saying Dipper, if your sister try to kill us, I'll put her down myself" Anne said a she starts to go upstairs to find the controls to the magnet.

* * *

"Score one to the Crimson Raiders" an image of Lilith starts to appear again for the Vault Hunters, Anne just pulled the leaver to deactivate the magnet when she saw it, Dipper and Star was outside when Claptrap fell onto the ground when they saw it, and Mabel kept slashing on a head of Shive when she saw it, "you and Claptrap secure the area, I'm on my way" then the image disappears, as Anne went downstairs, Mabel was the first to be outside before Anne, "RED LADY IS BACK AND SHE'S COMING!" she screams as she looks down at the downed Claptrap and her mask, "MY FACE!" Mabel then ran towards it and quickly put it on, "IT'S SO GOOD TO BE THE KITTY AGAIN!" "wow, I did it! I single-handedly took on the COV and sent them packing!" "are you serious, all you did is get stuck by a… you know what, never mind" Dipper thought about arguing at Claptrap, but he knew that Claptrap would make some lame excuse,

"Now all that's left is to signal Lilith that the mission is complete" Claptrap then put up a signal by shooting a beam of light in the sky, after a few seconds, something came crashing in front of their feet, they see a woman in red hair and red wings.

"Sup."

**Lilith**

**Commander of the Crimson Raiders**

"Lilith, I can safely report that Operation Trojan Claptrap was a complete success, I did it all by myself" "I'll bet" Lilith knowing that what Claptrap said wasn't true as she turns to see four young Vault Hunters "well, the Cult's destroy every other Crimson Raider stronghold, so this'll have to do for now, what your name Hunters?"

"I'm Anne and this is Sprig"

"Dipper"

"THE KITTY KILLER!"

"Her name is Mabel"

"And I'm Star, you're the voice inside our heads, is that because you're a Siren?"

"Yeah, about that… not the weirdest thing you're gonna see on Pandora, but seriously, thank for answering my call, we might not have the numbers, but with a badass like you, we've got a fighting chance, welcome to the Crimson Raiders."

Lilith and the four Vault Hunters re-enters the confession chamber, Lilith recaps everything that happened on Pandora, "a while back we found a map, led to Vaults all over the Borderlands, dream come true right? I didn't realize how big of a target it would make us, we got attacked and the map was lost, I've been looking for it ever since"

As they entered the chamber, Dipper and Star saw the remains of the dead Shiv, "how much of a monster is your sister?" Star felt a huge sense of disgust, almost to the point where she could of threw up, but she had seen worse, "my sister wasn't like this before, she was sane, until she was kidnapped by bandits."

Lilith resumed, "I was focused finding the map, I didn't notice that Pandora was changing, the bandit clans used to just kill each other for fun, now they're all under one banner, a cult.

"The Children of the Vault" Anne said, already figured who this cult is supposed to be.

"Right, their leaders are the Calypso Twins, and their followers worship them like gods, they're convinced the map will lead them to something called the Great Vault, and they've been slaughtering anyone who gets in their way," Lilith then arrived at a big door as everyone followed her from behind "we heard a rumor that a bandit clan found an alien artifact in the desert, could be the map, that's why we're here" Lilith then used her siren powers to go through the door and open it from the other side, Star was amazed to see a power like that, she also notice that Lilith tattoo powers were on the left side, while hers were on the right, it just made her more curious about the siren's powers, which is why she joined the Crimson Raiders.

Inside the room, Lilith found a TV and a remote, she presses play a suddenly the screens all over the room light up to show another bandit, "Shiv, the Sun Smasher clan has recovered the sacred Vault Map, send our followers to invite the Sun Smashers into our holy family, and hurry! The Twin Gods grow hungry"

"looks like we now who to find" Dipper said as the screen went off.

* * *

**and that's the first chapter of Borderlands 3-C, I have played the game and it was awesome, fighting enemies are fun, I'm getting excited everytime I go to a new place, and I like the guns, though many are saying that there are problems, I don't think it has problems, I'm enjoying the game.**

**see you at the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, time for some more B3-C, just a bit of a heads up, I'm also going to cover side missions in this fanfiction, but not all of them, just ones that I like the most that I put them in the story, I'm also going to make slight changes within the main mission and side missions, but keep the continuity the same as it is in the game.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"I'm gonna set up camp and gather intel on the Calypsos" Lilith said as they arrived at Crimson Command "fin the Sun Smasher warchief and do whatever it takes to get that map."  
"Understood," Dipper said as they ran past the building, going across a junkyard, in which Anne stopped to get herself a weapon from an operating vending machine, "every Vault Hunter needs a rifle, so let's have one" she said as she buy a sub-machine gun with most of her money, then regroup with the others to find the Sun Smashers.

As they walked towards the entrance of the bandit camp, Lilith brought an interesting question that gave everyone a reason their purpose of being here.

"I like to know who I'm working with, what made you decide to be a Vault Hunter?"

As they thought about that question, it remind themselves of how far they went before joining the Crimson Raiders, what they've done in their lives that went all the way up to this moment, they speak out their answers, starting with Anne.

"Well, I've been venturing throughout planets to find new creatures and study worlds that I haven't seen, it was when Vault Hunting could lead to new discoveries, so I decided to give it a go"

Dipper heard Anne's reason and thought that it was interesting that curiosity caused her to become a Vault Hunter, but his reason was different.

"My reason is because I want to show skills that I've picked up towards a greater cause, I've been around Pandora so long that I thought that I can be useful to the Crimson Raiders, even as a Vault Hunter"

Star heard Dipper's reason, thinking that his reason is because he has abilities that he wants to be used for the Crimson Raiders, it reminded her to what her reason to be a Vault Hunter.

"I've joined because I want to know more about myself, I want to know more about Eridians and Sirens, I heard Vaults relates to them, I also want to have a purpose, so joining the Crimsons Raiders might help"

Mabel heard Star's reason, and cared less than her own reason.

"I FOLLOW DIP POT, HE IS THE STRONGEST WARRIOR, HE JOINS VAULT HUNTING, I JOIN TOO!"

"Huh, the Vaults attract all kinds, just remember, the power inside them is hard to resist, it's up to us to make sure it doesn't end up in the wrong hands, trust me, I've seen it happen." Just as they arrived at the destination, bandits were already raiding the place, "looks like we need to fight them off" Anne said as she gets her rifle ready to fire on the bandits.

* * *

After killing bandits, a voice came from their ECHO coms, "hello? Somebody help me, I would prefer not to die like this, save me" on their ECHO devices, the voice seems to be from a certain area, once all the bandits were dead, they investigate to see who was crying for help.

"Oh my gosh" Anne first said as everyone witnessed a man, who worn nothing but his shoes, his socks, a cape and dirty underwear hanging upside down while flies buzz around him.

"Yo, little help?"

**Vaughn**

**BANDIT LYYYYYYFE!**

"Shoot me down will ya? I like to hang, but not like this"

"Okay" Anne then points her rifle and shot the chain that kept Vaughn upside down, he fell down and landed on the floor, he tries to get up panting along the way, "ugh, whoa, ho-ho, yeah… uh, feet… work… good.. nice to meet you" he finally gotten up as every came near the dirty man in his underwear, "hey, thanks, if you haven't come along, I might be dead" "sorry to ask, but did they took your clothes or…" Star interrupted, trying to not look at the almost naked man, "well, who need clothes when I have my trusty Limited edition Hyperion undies, am I right" he chuckled putting his hands on his hips and looking down at himself, "so… what're you doing here?"

"We're part of the Crimson Raiders, Lilith was hoping to find something here" Dipper answered, which caused Vaughn to be shocked, "you're with the Firehawk? Oh man, I used to run with Lilith back in the day, but you know, I'm a bandit warcheif, go Sun Smashers" "so I'm guessing you're the open we're looking for." Dipper said, which caused Vaughn to feel a bit nervous, "well, I used of been a warcheif, until my clan found that stupid alien junk, I tried to warn them, but they tied me up and take it to the Calypso Twins, not cool bros."

"Well we should get out of here before the COV comes back."

* * *

They then went back to the Crimson Command, where Vaughn enters the place, "ohh, sweet digs, fortified, well-ventilated, but throw some skulls up and the wall and you got a decent base" Lilith, who notice the man in his underwear, "Vaughn? What the hell are you doing here?" "hey Lilith, former warcheif of the Sun Smashers, reporting to duty" he then nervously laughed and quickly said "go Crimson Raiders" "we found him upside-down, there was no map" Star informed the Firehawk "map?" Vaughn suddenly realize something, "don't you mean the alien junk, my clan is bringing it to the Calypso Twins as an offering"

"Wait, so the 'alien junk' was the vault map? Why didn't you say anything?" "hey, when you're a bandit, you won't notice small details" "I PERFER DETAILS AS BIG AS IT GETS!" Mabel shouted, which caused Dipper to face-palm, knowing that Mabel had been part of a bandit group for some time before he rescued her, "yeah, so they're heading to the Holy Broadcast Center, it's where the Calypsos host murder-sermons to amp up their followers."

"we can't get the Calypsos get that map, the Holy Broadcast Center is a long ride" Lilith then looked at the 4 Vault Hunters, "you need some wheels, my friend Ellie runs the Catch-A-Ride, go introduce yourself, and she'll hook you up."

* * *

They then set foot to get to meet Ellie, they heard of her before, who now owns the 'Catch-A-Ride' a vehicle spawning company, previously owned by his brother Scooter, who died when he had his hand stuck on a rocket. Now Ellie has ownership.

While one their journey, they had a conversation, "so, what do you think made that Vaughn guy into a bandit?" Star started "my best guess is from one out of the three causes, condition, insanity or thrill, being on Pandora for a long time taught me that."

"THE FLESH OF THE WEAK WILL BE RIPPED BY THE KITTY!"

"Mabel is a good example" Dipper pointed to his sister, "we've been on Pandora for a long time and it turned me into a scavenging killer and her a slashing psycho,"

"Well we live in a time where guns are literally everywhere, I'm kinda used to the craziness" Anne said as she looks at her frog that rabbited and laughed.

The Vault Hunters arrived at Ellie's garage, there was nobody inside, but heard shouting at the back.

"Now remind me, what'd ya say you was gonna do to my gal-pal Lil?" a female southern voice said as the Vault Hunters find a very large woman who had a bandit strapped on a moving circle, "God-Queen Tyleen will drink soup from the skull of the great heretic!"

The bandit then blew up, leaving nothing but blast mark all over the circle, except the middle where the bandit was.

"My bad, finger slipped" she laughed as she turns around to find the Vault Hunters, "oh howdy, didn't see ya there."

**Ellie**

**Desert Rose, Thorny For Rockets.**

The four Hunters went towards Ellie, looking at her at once, "I heard ya'll were in the neighborhood, good to see ol' Lil found some new blood, I'm Ellie," she then notice them looking at her as if they were expecting to see something else, "hey, what are ya'll staring at?"

"Well…" Star broke the four's silence until Mabel interrupted loudly.

"YOU ARE AN INCREDIBLY LARGE WOMAN!"

Mabel's brother had wide eyes from hearing a possible insult, seeing Ellie with a cross face, he attempt to apologies for her behavior "I'm so sorry about that, my sister isn't all right in the head and usually shout out stuff" he nervously chuckled, "ain't ya'll a heart-breaker, Lil said you was looking for a vehicle?" "yeah, we need one, do you have any?" Star asked, "well, damn cultist stole all mine, if you steal me one and bring it back to my garage, then I'll set you up with the Catch-A-Ride"

Suddenly Claptrap burst out on the Hunter's ECHO, "recruits, I have an emergency, come to the junkyard for assistance."

"Okay, sound like we can split up, Mabel and I can deal with the vehicles, you two deal with Claptrap's problem." Anne and Star nodded as they turn back into the garage and towards the Crimson Command base while Dipper and Mabel enters Ellie's Scarpyard.

* * *

"So Clapy-boy, what would be the problem" Anne started as Claptrap was in relief to find someone for his assistance, "Recruits, you have to help me, I… I…" Claptrap then wave both his hands in the air, "I LOST MY ANTENNA!" he cried, leaving both the Vault Hunters disappointed, but eager to help his problem.

"Sound like an opportunity dude" Anne started, "because you lost your old antenna doesn't mean it's the end of the world, in fact, you can give yourself a new look."

Claptrap doesn't have a human face, but Anne knew that he was excited, "yes, I'm gonna be bigger and badder than ever! But this is an important fasion decision, bring me some replacements, I know some good areas" he then mark locations on their ECHO maps, each of them not very far, "are you sure we should be wasting this time finding something for Claptrap?" Star asked as she was concerned to how not-important this mission seems to be, "don't worry Star, we got time to kill, let's look for Claptrap's new look!"

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel are fighting against Children of the Vault members who hid in the scrapyard, "you didn't tell me that your scrapyard is filled with Cultists" Dipper said in the ECHO coms as he took cover from a run-down car, "JUNK RATS! BUTCHED BY MY BLOODSTICK!" Mabel said as she hacked a midget, then threw her hatchet to one of the bandits, she then pull up a pistol and starts shooting and running towards the downed bandit.

"I hope the two girls are doing better."

* * *

After getting a spork from a cave, an umbrella from a shack and a tinfoil hat from a psycho who used said hat to 'keep his calm thoughts in his head', Anne and Star had one place to go, a tower that had creatures and bandits surrounded, with the bandits shooting at the flying creatures while said flying creatures are attacking the bandits, it was long, but both Vault Hunters wiped them out.

"Now, all that's left is to climb the tower," Anne said as she looks up at a satellite that could potently have an antenna, "well Sprig, ready for a climb" she looked at her frog, as it rabbits, however Star thought of a better idea, "do you mind if I go up there" she asked, Anne turned to face Star then shrugs "sure, know yourself out."

From that, Star then activate her Siren powers, as her right arm starts to glow, blue energy wings appeared out of thin air, taking a form of a butterfly, her feet was no long on the ground, "holy skag!" Anne being amazed to see a person flying in the air as Star float above onto the tower, her wings disappeared as she stands next to the satellite, "you are the most awesome girl in the universe, you know that? Right?" Anne shouted to Star, as she try to remove antenna rod from the satellite "well, I'm not trying to show off, I just thought that it be better to fly up here rather than climbing." As she snaps the thing off, she stood up and looked down at the far ground, "don't worry about falling, you'll survive" Anne said as Star was confident to jump off the edge of the tower and fallen down to the ground, she landed on his feet, staying balance, and not injured, "but for real, we are going to be best buds" Sprig then croaked, which gave Anne attention, "second best bud, you will always be my first" the frog then jumps onto Anne's shoulder as she walked away from the tower, but Star didn't followed.

"hmm, making new friends" a voice in a device on her belt said, Star pull out the device where a holographic projection of a blue man with a dark blue gem on his forehead appeared on the device

**GLOSSARYCK**

**Star's Personal Holo-guide (He Likes Pudding)**

"Yeah, this wasn't a bad idea, perhaps I can get along with them" Star said as she sees Anne talking and laughing at her frog, "yeah, but I advised to be careful, everyone has their own agenda, but at least gain their trust," "sure, thanks Glossy" the holoprojection smiles, did so before Star quickly turned off the projection when Anne turned to shout "hey Siren friend, you're coming or what?"

* * *

Back at the scrapyard, Dipper was running towards an empty Runner, while avoiding bullets and rockets being fired at him by two other Runners, occupied by bandits, "oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Dipper repeatedly said as he holds his hat while dodging the impact of a rocket, he then see the empty Runner up ahead, all he has to do is get on the Runner then destroy the other bandits, he did car riding before, so it wouldn't be hard…

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, a rocket hit the Runner, destroying it completely, "oh you got to be kidding me!" Dipper said as he tries to avoid more gunfire.

While Mabel was chasing after a Runner, as the bandits notice her, the Runner turns to try and run her over, however, Mabel carelessly jumps right as it came right in front of her, she then landed on the back gunner of the vehicle, before the bandit on top of it could attack the Kitty Killer, she hacked through the bandit with her hatchet, then she threw the bandit out of the car, and climbed to the driver seat, "HI JACK!" Mabel said punching the driver, then throwing him out of the seat shouting "BYE JACK!"

Now that Mabel has gotten a vehicle, she drove it towards her brother, crashing onto a run down barricade due to her poor driving, just as Dipper managed to outrun the bandit's gunfire, "thank you" Dipper said right when he arrived in front of the Runner, Mabel then moved at the gunner, having Dipper in the driving seat.

They then ride the Runner, blowing up the remaining bandit Runner along the way, having it jump off a ramp, then ride towards Ellie's Catch-A-Ride for digi-construction.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Claptrap said as he looks at the different headgear that he could wear, with Anne and Star smiling at the little robot, "all of these are awesome, they are so cool that I can't decide which one to wear" just then, Dipper and Mabel arrived at the scene in a Runner, "we got vehicles, go to the nearest Catch-A-Ride to get your own, see you at the Broadcast Center" and with that, the twins drove away, "alright, I'll leave you to decide, Star, let's kill some cultists" Anne said as they walked towards the nearest Catch-A-Ride to construct a Runner, Anne got on the driver's seat while Star is on the gunner, then they followed Dipper and Mabel to their journey towards the COV Broadcast Center, hoping to find the Vault Map.

Meanwhile, Claptrap looked at all the possible headgear he could wear, "man, I can't decide which one to wear!"


	4. Chapter 4

**welp, I am almost done with the story on Borderlands 3, I am so close from finishing the game and I'm enjoying it so much, which gave a lot of oppertunites for this story, I can't wait to write more of this in the future, for now we have one or two chapters left on Pandora. so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What's up my faithful 6 followers I am Anne" Sprig who was next on Anne's shoulder rabbited, "and this will be our first episode of Anne and Sprig's Vault Hunter adventure!"

"Do you really need to broadcast our infiltration?" Dipper asked as the four Vault Hunters arrived at the COV's Holy Broadcast Center, after getting off their Runners, Anne pulled up a tiny sphere that was her camera connected to her ECHO device, "well, yeah, if we want to have fans and become popular Vault Hunters, we need to record our actions."

"Alright fine, just don't have that camera on me" the Vault Hunters walked towards a short distance towards the Holy Broadcast Center, the girl in shorts resumed her broadcast "sorry about cautious Dipper over there, I've only met him two Pandorian days ago, along with other friends, such as the Butterfly Siren, Star" Anne moved her hovering camera towards Star, who was nervous and try to look away, but gotten the courage the quickly look at it and said "hi," "and then we have the psycho Kitty Killer, Mabel" "THE FLOATING ORB SEES ALL!" "these are other Vault Hunters, who's joining us in our adventures as we open new Vaults and fight against a cult otherwise known as 'the Children of the Vault' which is why we're going to kick their ass" as the Vault Hunters were up against the first wave of bandits, Anne set her camera to auto pilot, "so kick back, relax and enjoy the mayhem" she said, loading up her rifle and start shooting at the bandits.

Upon firing, another livestream was on, the voice was heard from the speakers all over the place "welcome to the Holy Broadcast Center. Our daily livescream will be starting shortly, with a special guest" "looks like another livestream is on, which is exciting" Anne said as she whacks a midget with a shovel, "and now, the moment you've been waiting for, let loose your bloodlust roar for our god-queen, the first sister, Tyreen Calypso!"

As they were halfway though the bandits, all the screen around the place changed, a woman with white hair appeared, smiling at the camera, one of the bandits had a glance at the screen before Mabel slashed them with her hatchet, "what up, my bandit orphans? God-queen, Tyreen, comin' at you live from the HBC, we're streamin', you're screamin' and we're all preparin' to get into the great Vault" though most of the Vault Hunters were completely ignoring the livestream, Anne had a thought about Tyreen's intro, "man, the Calypso Twins has a decent intro, it makes mine to shame"

Tyreen then talked about how the Sun Smashers gotten a Vault Map, which made them all cautious and try to fight through the bandits fast, though they were a bit lucky when they heard the COV's 'god-queen' putting out shout-outs, they had extra time get to the map.

After fighting a lot of psychos and bandits, along with a very annoying turret, they entered the broadcast center, "all right, time to welcome the Sun Smashers into our family we'll post the vid later, along with some lets plays, don't forget to like, follow and obey."

"Seriously? That was six minutes of livestreaming, how do they gain followers?" Dipper complaint about the short livestream the Calypsos, "most likely their let's play, all it takes to become a popular ECHO streamer is to do commentary of the latest game and with great quality, you could become popular overnight" Anne explained as they step into an area with a loud speaker on the side, the area starts to glow pink "but I'm not like that, I prefer to livesteam actual events that my followers can experience…" "look out!" Dipper said as he pushes everyone to safety, as a spark explosion lightened through the room, the boy was lucky to missed it, "THE VOICES ARE DANGEROUS!?" Mabel said she ran towards the speaker and starts to smash it, leaving everyone else getting up from the floor after being pushed, "as I was saying, my focus is more on first-hand experience livestreams, which is why I'm recording us right now all so we become famous" she then looked at her ECHO device and notice a beep sound, "oh, I got a new follower! neat."

* * *

Waves of bandits and a couple more amp firing later, the Vault Hunters arrived in the main room of the broadcast center, where a man was playing the organ, as soon as the Vault Hunters set foot on the ground, he stopped and turn around to see them, getting their guns ready for a battle, the big bandit then grabbed his shield and jump right in the middle of the room, "you… will… DIE!"

**MOUTHPIECE**

**SONIC DOOOOM!**

The four Vault Hunters starts firing upon Mouthpiece, but did little damage as he was protected by his speaker themed shield, the four kept on firing and moving towards him, in hopes to penetrate his shield, when they ran out of ammo, they looked at the floor, as it starts to glow, Dipper quickly notice the amps, which was used as weapons were surrounding the place, with four more in the middle, making a great trap, "everyone get off the square!" he shouts just in time, as the amp explodes its sparks right when they gotten off the platform square they were standing on, while Mouthpiece laugh, "is that all you have heretics?" he then starts firing at them with his pistol, they've managed to dodge them, while some hit, thought the damage is mostly on their shields.

Suddenly, while fighting, midgets roamed around the room, both dancing and fighting against the Vault Hunters, "will you guys get off me!" Anne said as several midgets were attacking her, holding her down onto the ground, they could kill her right there and then, but Mabel arrived just in time as she threw her hatchet at one of the midget and start firing on the other two, as she takes her hatchet, she swings at the upcoming midget, "thanks Mabel" Anne said as she starts shooting at the midgets, "THE SMALLER THEY ARE, THE EASY TO KILL!" the masked psychopath shouted as she try to shoot Mouthpiece, "let's turn up the beat in per minute!" the big bandit shouted, as the glow was on Mabel's and Anne's feet, they dodged it, just as while Dipper try to shoot him from behind, but when he fired his shotgun, it did nothing, Mouthpiece noticed and smacked the boy behind him, Dipper feel towards the amps, then the place around him starts to glow, "oh no" Dipper said before the amps explode, causing him to be flung at the middle of the room, "Dipper's down! Mabel, distract the bandit, I'm going to recover your brother."

and with that, Mabel ran towards Mouthpeice, trying to slash him with her hatchet, but she was quickly knocked down from the shield, Anne looked at Dipper's downed sister, she knew that she has to do something, she gotten Sprig to us his tongue to attach to the shield and with unexpected strength, Mouthpiece lost his shield, "trying to outsmart me huh?" the bandit said as hold out his arm where his shield used to be and forced said shield to go back on his arm, while it was pulled back, it hit Anne on the back of her head, taking damage from the impact, before she knew it, she, Dipper and Mabel were on the ground, "you invade into our holy center, caused a big rackus, and disrespected the twin-gods themselves, your punishment is death!" he then aimed his pistol at the three, ready to end them, but before he fired, a loud voice came above him, "hey asshole" Mouthpiece quickly looked up to see a blonde girl in the air, with her right arm glowed and her eyes glimmer in a bright blue light, she lifted her fist as it too glowed in a blue light, she pulled back then charged right towards Mouthpiece, he tries to defend himself with his shield, but the power of a siren overpowered him, as Star went through the big bandit as he exploded into oblivion.

"Holy crap!" Anne said as she witness Star's power, she tuned to see her camera, which she nearly forgotten about that recorded the whole thing, "and we got it on camera, yeah, we're going to be awesome on the ECHO net!"

After the defeat of Mouthpiece, Star's arm fade its glow, as she turns to her new friends, "yeah, I guess we are awesome"

* * *

Once everyone is recovered, Star notice the Vault Key from Mouthpiece's splattered remains, she picked it up, feeling proud that she managed to achieve something in her life, she could get used to vault hunting as easily than what her old life was.

"Vault Thieves!" a voice of Tyreen was heard as everyone turn to see two giant holographic images of Tyreen and her brother Troy, "did you come all this way for that busted-ass map? Or are you just here to see me? Didn't know you were such a super fan, bet you're all like, what's up with those husks?"

"Husks" Dipper asked, as the they were so busy fighting against bandits that they completely forgotten about the burned-out bodies all over the center, "oh you mean those statues?" Star questioned, but had doubts that the twins would answer, since it was a message than a call.

The holograms disappeared for a moment to show the screens, which showed a bandit being turned into a husk by Tyreen.

"So I offered the Sun Smashers a place in our family, but they just wanted guns and cash, they betrayed the family, oh and Troy said something great"

"Gods don't negotiate"

"Gods don't negotiate, I love it, love it!"

From hearing and witnessing such brutal methods, the Vault Hunters though the Cult leaders gruesome and insane, making then grateful that they are fighting against them.

"Like I said, that map is super busted, so go ahead and take it, I'll swing by later to pick it up, you're my most loyal followers, Vault theves, you all just don't know it yet."

And with that, the holo message went off.

* * *

"Glad to see you all in one piece, do you have the map?" Lilith said as the four Hunters returned back at the Crimson Command, "correct Firehawk, mission successful" Dipper said as he hands the Vault Key to the red siren, "just Lilith is fine" she added as she attempts to open up the map from the key, while she does this, Vaughn spoke, "did you see any of my Sun Smashers?" "THE FALSE TWIN GODS BRUTALLY SCULPTURED THEM INTO DUST-STONE!" "in another words, they're dead," Star corrected the near naked man, "damn it! I never told them… I… NO!" Vaughn tries to cover his eyes, as if he was holding something back, "Sun Smasher never cry" "CRYING IS FOR THE WEAK! TAKE THE TEARS INSIDE YOUR EYES!" Mabel screamed, "thank you, if Tyreen Calypso wants a blood feud, she's got one!"

As both Vaughn and Mabel shouted 'blood fued' at the top of their lungs, Lilith notice a problem, "it's not charged, let me take care of that" then she floats the key with her hand, it amazed the Hunters, especially Star, they notice the Vault simple on top of the key just a bit until it disappeared, meaning that Tyreen was right, "oh, I forgotten to mention that the Vault key is busted, Tyreen told us about that" Dipper said as Lilith gave the key back to him, "if that's the case, we need help, there's only one person on the planet who knows about how this Eridian tech works, Patricia Tannis, she's got a dig site on the other side of the valley, I'll follow you there"

The Vault Hunters then set off to ride to where Tannis is located, they had 3 runners, 1 for Dipper and Mabel, 1 for Lilith and Anne and 1 for Star alone, which was a good thing, since Star can talk with her AI Glossaryck, she still concern to whatever to show her AI to her friends, she doesn't want anything bad to happen to her long time friend, and she still want to keep him hidden.

"So Glossy, what do you think of the Vault Key" she speaks to her AI, if she did this in front of the other hunters, then it would be awkward and suspicious, so now would only be a good time to talk to him, "well, I'm actually surprised to see the key with my own digital eyes, I haven't seen one in person, but the late Glossaryck have heard of them when he met with Typhon Deleon."

"Who's Typhon Deleon?" Star asked with a raised eyebrow "and how come I never heard of him?"

"Well, to clarify, his mention isn't part of the Siren lessons. I was a researcher at the time, learning about the Sirens and Eridians on both Mewni and offworlds, that was my duty since the first princess, it wasn't until my final days when he appeared, which is where I first learned about the Vaults."

"Wait, so you met him almost before you died?"

"Correct, he wanted knowledge about everything I know, in exchange, I've made an interesting agreement…"

"What agreement?"  
but before Glossaryck could answer, everyone came to a stop near the dig site, "well, another tale for another day, I'll speak to you when you need me."

And with that, everyone gotten out of their Runners and went through the canyon where Tannis's dig site operation was located.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am having a blast in Borderlands 3, I completed the main story and at max level 50 as Fl4k, and I have the urge to repeat the story again with other Hunters, can't wait for more stuff to come out like DLCs.**

**but for now, we're almost close to leave Pandora, so let's get a move on. **

* * *

Arriving at the Eridian dig site, the Vault Hunters and Lilith saw the setup, from the boxes of crates and supplies on the right to the semi-cylinder-shaped building. Upon at the entrance of the building, a woman wearing a red coat and goggles on her head went out of the door.

"hello, people trampling my valuable and irreplaceable dig suite, may I help you?"

**TANNIS**

**Important Characters Get Intros Damnit! **

"Oh Lilith, didn't expect you to be here" she said, expressing a creepy but happy mood, "and you must be the new Vault Hunters who found the Vault Map, congratulations is at an order."

"YELLOW SIREN PUNCH MOUTHPIECE THOUGH MOUTH PIECE!" Mabel shouted, trying to tell how they gotten the Vault Hunter, "well, enough Psycho rambling, you said the key has a problem, give it here" Tannis said as Dipper passed the key to the goggles wearing woman, she then looked at the key as if it was a piece of treasure in her hands, "while I examine this imaginary complex and priceless alien artifact, you may wait outside and steal anything not nailed down."

While the Vault Hunters open up chests, crates and lockers, one of their ECHOs picked up a message from a familiar voice.

"Hey Superfans" it was Tyreen, calling from the ECHO, "you sure you picked the right team? I mean, we get it, we all grew up wanting to become Vault Hunters, but I'm not a follower like you, I'm a god."

While Anne found money in a safe, she thought about what Tyreen said, "well jokes on you, I actually grew up wanting to become like Sir Hammerlock!" however, the ECHO call from Tyreen seems to be one-way, so she can't hear what the Vault Hunters have to say, instead, she gave a demonstration of her being a god by demanding a psycho follower to cut off his favorite leg, which ended up cutting both of his legs, the sounds of screaming and Tyreen describing the scene made it hard unbearable to listen.

"What was my point, oh yeah, my followers will die for me, and when it's your turn, I'll let you know, once your friends fix that map, I'll come to pick it up."

"I don't like the sound of this" Dipper responded from the COV so called 'god', with Star agreeing with the boy "yeah, I think we need to be prepared."

A few minutes later, Tannis had fixed the Vault key, not entirely, but enough to showed a clue, according to her hypothesis, Tyreen attempt to charge the map but drained it further, which means most of the data is corrupted, leaving only one planet.

"Promethea? Of course! Typhon DeLeon found the very first Vault there you know," Star had a wide eye to Tannis from mentioning Typhon's name, already hearing the name from Glossaryck, she was ever more interested of this legendary Vault Hunter.

"So let me guess, we're going to Promethea?" Dipper asked, having some sense of hope that he's going to leave the rock waste of Pandora behind, he turn to see Mabel, remembering the time he had on Pandora, if they are leaving, then it might do some good for his sister.

"Looks like it, we have to get to that Vault before the Calypose. Ellie's been working on a ship for us, I'll take Tannis and the map there now, meet you at the landing pad."

* * *

The four hunters arrived at the landing pad, as they see Ellie, already there to see if everyone is accounted for, "hey Vault Hunters, it's finally happen' ain't it? After all these year we can get off this rock, but first I need ya'll help."

The hunters followed Ellie inside the interior of the landing pad, where they saw a vehicle, that is bigger than a runner and has a barrel instead of a rocket, "that vehicle over there's my biofuel rig. And it ain't picky as to the source," the hunters gotten their attention to Ellie, "what do you mean source?" "well, all you have to do is run over bandits, skags and anything that lives to fill her up, Environmentally friendly, right?"

Even though she's taking about using human beings and animals as fuel source, disturbing as it sounds, it makes sense that it would be better than using gas fuel.

"So, all we have to do is run things over to get fuel? Sure why not" Anne shrugs as she approach the vehicle, not before Mabel rushed in and taken the driver seat, "MABEL WANTS TO RAM THE BLOOD OF THE BEASTS!" and before anyone reacted, she quickly drove off, leaving everyone both confused and annoyed, "well there goes our fueling."

"Don't worry, we got more Biofuel rigs, let me digistruck another one for ya" Ellie then proceed to use the Catch-a-Ride device to make another vehicle, "the fuel we have, the longer we last, oh and once you're done, I need you get an astronav chip, there's one not far from here" Ellie said as Anne takes the driver seat and Star takes the barrel launcher seat, leaving Dipper with no room to get on the vehicle, "you guys go ahead…" Dipper said as he turns to the nearest fast travel station, "If we're leaving this planet, I need to have closure" the two girl hunters smiled, understanding his reason to be left behind, then drove out of the landing pad.

* * *

While the girls went out running over stuff, Dipper used the fast travel to arrive at a certain destination, it wasn't exactly the same place where he wants to go, but it's not far away either. How fast travel works is that records any places that a person with an ECHO device has been, though his previous ECHO was destroyed, his data was intact when he uploaded his profile onto the ECHO-3.

After getting a Runner and driving through the waste, he arrived at the place where his journey begins. It's been a long time since he was here, nothing really changed in this place, though he wouldn't notice the difference, the entire place seems that it would collapse at any moment.

The boy taken a deep breath as he went up the door, if he was here a while ago, then he would have been dead or worse, if he stayed before leaving, then his sister would of joined the COV along with those disgusting bandits, it makes him glad that he killed them all.

Now all that's left is an old man.

"Welcome to Stanley's how may I…" as Dipper went through the door, he faced to see his great uncle at the counter, who started his welcoming speech for his shop, but paused as he sees someone that he never seen for a long time.

"Hello, Grunkle Stan."

* * *

"FUEL THE ENGINE! SPLATTER THE FEASTED! RAM THE WEAK!" Mabel screamed through the ECHO device while running over some skags, while Anne and Star were pinned down at a bandit camp fighting against COV, as they fire at cover that both the girls are hiding against, "COME AND BECOME MY BACKSCRATCHER!" a loud psychotic female voice shouted, "seriously? is that one of the Psycho, or our Psycho?" Anne shouted as a female psycho popped in front of them, answering her question, the psycho tried to attack but Star shot her with a shotgun.

"Okay, how about we rain from above" Star suggested as she pull up a grenade, giving indication of her plan, Anne acknowledge it and had Sprig in her hand.

Once there was little shooting from the bandits, Star toss a grenade and activate her wings, while Anne used Sprig's tongue to create a grabbling hook, holding the frog with her hand and shooting several bandits with the other, with this and Star's pistol attacks, the Bandits were wiped out,

"Awesome man," Anne said as she put her rifle back to her ECHO device, making a fist towards Star, they proceed to bump fists.

"Now let's get that navigating thing."

* * *

For Stanley, it was amazing to know that his grandnephew managed to survive the waste of the Pandorian borderlands. They were having an interesting conversation, as they sat at the dinner table, which a long time ago, Dipper and Mabel had cereal, sandwiches or whatever Stan fishes up from the food cabinet before going to work scavenging scraps or go to sleep only to wake up for more scavenging.

Everything is now different, yet it has a sense of familiarity.

"How's Soos by the way, I used to love that guy" Dipper started the conversation.

"Oh him… well… he didn't make it…"

"Of course," the boy slightly chuckled as he make a fake smile, "it's funny, because that's what happens when you're around, if someone who lives under your roof is in trouble, you do nothing, first was my sister, then me and now Soos, leaving nobody but you…"

There was a pause, as memories was brought back in his mind, he looks at Stanley who was getting annoyed by his nephew, "alright, so why are you here."

"Well, I just want to let you know that I found her, she is alive, but she's… changed, she not all there, and I'm trying to help her the best I could."

Stan still wasn't pleased, "if you came all this way to tell me that your sister is alive, then you are just wasting my time" "that's what we are… wasn't it" Dipper muttered, in Stanley's perspective, he can see Dipper looking down, the cap covering his face, giving a hint of how he was feeling "kid, look…"

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Dipper stood up, giving his rage out of his great uncle, "I had to do everything myself, I killed so many bandits, meet death at every corner and all you did is sit in this place and done nothing?"

"Kid… Dipper… what do you expect me to do? Go out there and get myself killed to save one person?" Stan attempt to counter argue with the boy, "Pandora isn't a nice place, the universe is not a nice place, I told my brother this and he ignored me and now you…" Stan looks at his nephew one more time, then covers his face as he groans "you are wasting your time gloating here, just get out."

Dipper closed his eyes and taken a deep breath, calming himself down, he looked at the old man, he was beyond frustrated, he wonders why he was here, maybe there was a reason, in fact there was, "actually, I'm here to say thank you" the boy proceed to step away from the table and walked towards the exit of the building, leaving Stanley confused.

As he steps through the doorframe, Dipper turned to see his great uncle one more time to say one final statement to him, he will never see him again afterwards.

"I know you wasn't the best caretaker, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't become the man I am today."

* * *

Using the fast travel, Dipper arrives at the landing bay, just in time when the rest of his team has finish running over things and gotten the astronav, as the two veichels are being used to fuel the ship, Ellie came in feeling excited, "I can't believe we're going to Promethea! It'll be good to see some new sights and lay some new lays."

"Yeah, it will be a change for once" Dipper said to the group as the girls were happy to see him again.

"everything's fueled, Lilith is just outside" and with that, the Vault Hunters walked around towards the exit of the interior landing bay, knowing that things are now heading their way, knowing where to find the Vault before the COV could, they felt that nothing can stop them.

Then suddenly, a couple of explosions set off and the bay doors were shut off.

* * *

**and Cliffhanger, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
